FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process for producing microcapsules having a microcapsule wall film which comprises a cell wall of yeast. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing microcapsules according to which physical strength or film characteristics of microcapsule wall film can be freely controlled depending on uses thereof.